


Smith and Jones

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Multiple Crossovers, POV Martha Jones, St. Bart's, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say you should never marry a doctor, especially if you’re one yourself, but Martha Jones always took that advice with a grain of salt.  Tom Milligan was a gorgeous paediatrician determined to save the world one orphan at a time.  So Martha didn’t hesitate when he proposed, but things changed once Tom decided to head to Africa and leave Martha behind to plan their wedding alone.  Long distance relationships are hard enough, but the stress of wedding planning and the attention of the amorous Dr John Smith could spell the end of Martha’s marriage before it even begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smith and Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: The series more or less takes place within the BBC Sherlock universe so for the Doctor Who sections, the sci-fi elements don't apply. The Doctor is 100% human, aliens don't exist, time travel isn't a factor and all of the companions mentioned meet him in regular situations.
> 
> Note 2: The Doctor/John Smith is sporting a look reminiscent of Alec Hardy on Broadchurch, because I think it's a good look for David. And his character speaks with David's natural Scottish accent instead of the one the tenth Doctor uses.

“Molly, stop apologising,” Martha said.  “I understand.  You’ve been Sherlocked,” she joked.  “Doubly so.  It’s fine really.  Honestly.  Things have been a bit mad here in A&E.  I’m not sure if I could get away even if I wanted to.”  She paused when her colleague flagged her down.  “And it’s picking up again.  Ring me later?  Maybe we can schedule a dinner.  Sure thing, love.  Bye.”  Martha pocketed her mobile and hurried down the corridor to meet her colleague, Dr John Smith.  “Incoming?”

“Not yet,” John answered in his Scottish brogue.

Martha frowned.  “Then why did you wave me over?”

“Are you free for lunch?”

Martha pursed her lips.  “I was supposed to meet my best friend Molly.”

“The one who works in the morgue?”

“One and the same.”

“The same one who just rang you?” he pressed.

Martha quirked a brow.  “Are you eavesdropping now?”

John gave a noncommittal shrug.  “You interest me,” he said matter-of-factly.  “C’mon.  I’ll buy you a cuppa.”

Martha began to protest, but bit back her retort.  John could be exasperating at times, but it wasn’t his fault that he had replaced one of the most beloved doctors in A&E.  She owed it to him to at least try to get to know him better and from what she had seen in the past few months, he was a decent man and a damn good doctor.  “A quick one,” she conceded.

“Quick one?”  John shook his head.  “Time isn’t the boss of us, Martha.”

“No, but my mate Dr Katdare is,” Martha countered as she began to walk.  “It’s hard to keep up productivity if we aren’t actually working.”

“All work and no play,” he chastised playfully.

“Nurse Williams,” Martha said as they passed the nurses’ station.  “Dr Smith and I are just going to pop out for a quick cuppa.  Ring me if there’s any change.”

Rory nodded.  “Sure thing, Dr Jones.”

Martha led the way down the corridor with John by her side.  “He fancies you, you know,” he commented as he pushed the double door open.

“Who?  Rory?”  Martha scoffed.  “You’re mental.”

“So I’ve been told, but I can read these things,” John insisted.  “I’ve been in A&E for a couple of months now.  Rory and I have chats all the time and he talks about you a lot.  I see things that you clearly haven’t.”

“Then you need to have your eyes checked.”

“I have,” John said.  He pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them on.  “How do I look?”

Martha didn’t even have to look at him.  John was attractive.  There was no question about it.  He was tall and slim, without being too skinny.  He had dark hair and eyes with a facial hair that said that he wasn’t too bothered about his looks without looking like a vagrant.  In short, he was definitely Martha’s type.

At least he would be if she weren’t already engaged.

“Decent.”

“Decent?”  John groaned softly.  “You, Martha Jones, are a hard woman to impress,” he said teasingly.

“Not really.”  Martha shrugged.

“Then what does a man have to do to impress you?”

Martha glanced at him sideways.  “Maybe you should ask my fiancé.”

“The infamous Dr Thomas Milligan, paediatrician and humanitarian,” John said dramatically.  “Still in Africa?”  Martha nodded.  “That isn’t one of those blood diamonds, is it?” he asked gesturing to the ring on her finger.

Martha rolled her eyes.  “Do you honestly think that a man who’s dedicated his life to saving orphans would give me a blood diamond for an engagement ring?”

John shrugged.  “I don’t know anything about the man,” he retorted.  “Except that he was daft enough to leave you behind.”

“It’s temporary,” Martha insisted irritably.

Tom going back to Africa was a touchy subject for Martha.  She loved that he was so giving and concerned with the welfare of children everywhere.  That was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place.  They had met during a conference where he gave a talk on his efforts in South Sudan.  During the following months, they started a bit of a whirlwind romance.

Tom was always whisking off to somewhere.  A few weeks in Honduras.  A month in Sri Lanka.  Half a year in South Africa.  She loved his passion for his work, but she supposed she had hoped that after he proposed he would focus his world saving efforts a bit closer to home.  Instead, he was in Kenya, where he planned to stay until the wedding.  Or least she assumed that was his plan.  They hadn’t actually managed to set a firm date, which only served to impede her wedding preparations.

“You deserve better,” John replied, dropping his joking tone for once.

Martha looked him in the eye.  “Tom is one of the best men I’ve ever met.”

John stared back at her in a way that was quietly intense and slightly mesmerising.  “Maybe you should get _your_ eyes checked,” he suggested.  “How does the idiom go?  Can’t see the wood for the trees?”

Martha stopped walking.  “I see just fine,” she countered defiantly.  “And from what I see it’s not Rory that fancies me.”

“You think I fancy you?”

“I think you’re being inappropriate,” Martha said.  “We’re colleagues and I have a fiancé.  So whatever it is that you’re angling for, you might as well put it out of your mind.”

“Hmm.  Funny that.”

Martha exhaled sharply.  “What?”

“You brought up the colleagues thing before the fact that you’re engaged,” John pointed out.  “Some would call that a revealing look into your priorities.”

Martha looked both ways then pulled him into a stairwell.  “You have to stop this,” she said quietly.  “The thing that happened before…”

“It was a kiss, Martha,” John said, moving closer to her.  “Call it what it is.”

“It was a mistake,” Martha insisted.  “Tom had just extended his stay in Africa.  I was drunk and you just so happened to be there when I needed you.  It meant _nothing_.”

“It didn’t feel like nothing,” John countered, closing the space between them.

“Stop it!” Martha pushed him back.  “I’m marrying Tom.”

“You’re _settling_ for Tom,” John said harshly.  “You deserve better,” he repeated.

“And that’s you?”  Martha scoffed and folded her arms across her chest.  “I’m engaged to someone else and yet here you are relentlessly hitting on me.  That doesn’t make you the better man.  It makes you an arse.”

“Martha…”

“Shut up!” she snapped.  “I’m not done.”  John exhaled sharply, but stayed quiet.  “I’m not some bloody prize to be won.  You can’t just lure me into your bed with a couple of drinks and some pretty words about what I deserve.  This ring…”  She held up her hand.  “It means something to me.  It’s a promise between Tom and me.  And as long as it’s on my finger, no man, least of all you, is going to come between us.”

John took a step back.  “My apologies.  I guess I read the situation wrong.”

“Damn right you did.”                                                  

John nodded.  “Can I just say one thing?”

Martha exhaled sharply, but gestured for him to continue.

“When he disappoints you again,” John began.  “And we both know that he will.  My door is always open,” he said before exiting the stairwell.

Martha closed her eyes and pressed her back against the wall.  How did she get to this point?  She was madly and undeniably in love with Tom, but that man, that damned John Smith, affected her in a way that she never expected.  She blamed it on the alcohol and it had relaxed her inhibitions that night in the pub, but she knew exactly what she had been doing.  Tom was Mr. Right, but John was Mr. Right There.  He’s was gorgeous and brilliant and he wanted her.  He made her feel things that she hadn’t felt in ages.  More importantly, she felt like a priority when she was with him.

She was playing with fire and it was only a matter of time before she got burned.  The smart thing would be for her to talk to friends, specifically Divya.  She worked in administration and she’d be the best person to sort this mess out, but she supposed that Divya had her own problems to deal with.


End file.
